


Just One Kiss

by Sammys_Rose



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jones!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammys_Rose/pseuds/Sammys_Rose
Summary: Fangs is dating Jughead's twin sister. What happens when the Jones men find out?





	Just One Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Request: No 
> 
> Y/N: Your Name
> 
> Y/F/N: Your Full Name
> 
> A/N: This is my first Riverdale fic! Hope y’all like it!!! <3 Kris
> 
> I OWN NOTHING RECOGNIZABLE!!!

Y/N and Fangs were laying on the couch in his trailer watching a movie. She had her head on his shoulder, nearly asleep as he traced random patterns on her back, occasionally pressing kisses to the top of her head. Just as the movie’s credits began to roll, Y/N’s phone buzzed on the coffee table in front of the couch. She groaned as she sat up to reach for it. 

 

After answering a text from Toni, Y/N checked the time before placing her phone back on the table.

 

“I have to go.” she sighed, standing up and stretching her arms above her head.

 

“Noooo, stay here with me.” Fangs whined, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her back down onto his lap.

 

“I wish I could,” she giggled, wiggling out of his arms and standing up again. “But I promised my dad I’d be home for dinner.”

 

“Do you want me to walk you home?” he asked as he watched Y/N lace up her boots.

 

“As much as I would love that, you know my dad would kill you if he found out we’re together and my brother would absolutely flip his lid.”

 

“That beanie of his could use a flip.” Fangs joked as he stood from the couch and strode towards her.

 

“Hey, don’t mock the beanie! It’s iconic, just like my barrette.” she replied,  pointing to the heart shaped hair clip holding back her dark bangs. 

 

“And I would never mock your barrette. It’s adorable, just like you.” Fangs replied, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaned down to kiss her.

 

When they pulled back, Y/N sighed and looked up into his warm brown eyes.

 

“I love you.” she said softly. 

 

“I love you too,  _ Princessa _ . I wish we didn’t have to hide it.”

 

“I know,” she sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder. “But you know my dad doesn’t want me dating a Serpent.

 

“Which is ridiculous.” Her boyfriend pointed out. “I mean, you ARE a Serpent. Hell, you’re our princess!” 

 

“He and my brother just want to protect me.” Y/N said.

 

“That’s all I wanna do too.” Fangs murmured, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

 

“I know,” she assured him, leaning into his touch. “I’ll find a way to tell them, just not yet.”

 

Y/N tilted her head up to press another soft kiss to Fangs’ lips before stepping back to throw her Serpents jacket on over her blue t-shirt.

 

“I’ll text you later,” she said. “Maybe I can sneak out and we can go for a walk by the river or something.”

 

“I’d like that. “ Fangs said, pecking her on the lips one more time. “Bye,  _ Princessa _ .”

 

“Later, babe.” Y/N replied, flashing him a grin and dashing out his door toward her trailer.

 

*********

 

“Dad, Jugabug, I’m home!” Y/N called as she walked into the house, stopping to toss her jacket on the couch.

 

“So, the princess finally returns to the castle.” FP chuckled as his daughter walked into the kitchen.

 

“Told ya we should’ve just locked her in a tower.” Jughead teased with a smirk.

 

Y/N flicked his ear as she walked over to sit beside him at the table.

 

“Brat,” her twin brother grumbled as he glared at her playfully.

 

“Freak,” she countered with a mischievous smile.

 

“Kids, behave.” FP said, fondly rolling his eyes as he sat a bag of Chinese takeout on the table and sat down. 

 

“Yes, dad.” Y/N and Jughead chorused with a laugh.

 

As the three of them started unpacking the food, there was a knock at the door.   
  


“I’ll get it.” Y/N said, getting up and heading toward the door. “Don’t eat my eggroll!” 

 

“No promises!” Jughead called.

 

Y/N rolled her eyes and opened the door to find Fang leaning against the porch railing. When he saw Y/N standing in the doorway, his eyes brightened and he smiled softly.

 

“Hey,” he said.

 

“What’re you doing here?” Y/N asked quietly, nervously glancing back toward the kitchen.

 

“You left this on my coffee table.” He replied, reaching into his pocket and pulling out her phone.

 

“Shit, I can’t believe I did that! Thanks for bringing it over.” she said, reaching out to take it.

 

Before she was able to grab the phone, Fangs held it up out of her reach.

 

“Did you really think it’d be that easy?” he asked with a devilish grin.

 

“I was hoping,” she sighed, crossing her arms. “What do ya want Fogarty?”

 

“Hmm,” he hummed, tilting his head as if he were pondering her question. “A kiss?”

 

“My dad and brother are in the kitchen.” she said. 

 

“C’mon,  _ Princessa _ ,” Fangs hummed still holding her phone above her head. “Just one little kiss, please?”

 

He looked at her with his best set of puppy eyes. Y/N glanced back toward the kitchen again before looking at him and sighing in resignation.

 

“Fine,” she huffed, surging up on her toes to connect their lips.

 

She had intended for it to be a quick peck, but the second their lips met, she couldn’t help but melt against him. Her arms snaked around his neck as his went around her waist. She felt him slide her phone into her back pocket before his hand came to rest on her hip. The couple was so wrapped up in each other that they didn’t hear the two sets of approaching footsteps.

 

“Ahem”

 

Fangs jumped back and Y/N whirled around on her heel to find her dad and brother standing in the living room. FP was standing with his arms crossed smirking at the pair, while Jughead’s eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his skull.

 

“Ok, Dad, before you say anything, just hear me out-”

 

“Y/N,”

 

“I know you said I wasn't allowed to date a Serpent-”

 

“Y/N!”   
  


“But I love Fangs and-”

 

“Y/F/N!!!”

 

“What?”

 

“I knew.” FP stated.

 

“YOU KNEW???” Y/N and Jughead asked simultaneously.

 

“Of course I knew! First of all, I’m your father, I know everything about you. Second, I’m the Serpent King, I know everything that happens on the  Southside. And finally, you and Fangs are terrible liars.” Their father replied.

 

“Soooo, you’re not mad?” Fangs finally spoke from where he still stood behind Y/N.

 

FP sighed and looked between the boy and his daughter.

 

“He makes you happy?” he asked her.

 

“Very,” she replied with a grin.

 

“Alright then,” he said with a nod before turning toward Fangs. “Take care of her, Fogarty, or it’ll be your head.”

 

Fangs gulped and nodded vigorously.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

FP nodded once more before walking back to the kitchen, ruffling Y/N’s hair as he passed. She giggled and turned toward Jughead.

 

“You doin’ ok over there, Jugabug?” she asked, noticing he still looked shocked.

 

“How did I not know about this???”” he asked.

 

“Because you’re oblivious, dude.” Fangs replied, causing Y/N to giggle again.

 

Jughead rolled his eyes at his friend’s answer and stepped forward to stand in front of his sister.

 

“You really like him?” he asked his twin, nodding toward the other boy.

 

“I love him.” Y/N replied.

 

Jughead nodded and moved to stand in front of Fangs.

 

“If you hurt my sister, your body will never be found.” he said before following his father.

 

Y/N shook her head and turned to her boyfriend. Fangs looked a little pale after Jughead’s threat, but quickly shook it off and smiled at her.

 

“Well, that was easy.” he said.

 

“Yes, it was.” she replied. 

 

“I guess I’ll let you get back to your dinner.” 

 

“Now that I have my phone, I’ll text you when we’re done.” she promised “Since we don’t have to hide, maybe we could go to Pop’s for a milkshake.”

 

“I would love that,  _ Princessa _ .” 

 

Fangs leaned down to kiss her before walking out of the trailer, closing the door behind him. As he turned to head down the front steps, he heard Y/N’s voice from inside.

 

“JUGHEAD, PUT DOWN MY EGGROLL!!!

 

Fangs shook his head and laughed.

  
“ _God, she’s perfect.”_ he thought as he walked back toward his house.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate kudos and comments! Come talk to me on Tumblr @thecaptainsgingersnap


End file.
